When you gotta go, you just have to!
by amaitoru
Summary: Hopefully funny fic with random things happening. Somewhat main focus on Kaidoh and Fuji's interaction involving mischief. Slight 0t5 except one member replaced poof! A little more new ot5 in chap 2. Inui juice,Kaidoh cornering.My first fic
1. Chapter 1

Characters not mine, anime not mine, no money made. Just enjoyment.

Nov. 11: chap. 1 two editions. Slight ending change to chp.1 and 2, but chap 2 more detail was added to almost every paragraph and more spelling correction. (2nd fic is slowly coming along)

**Italics**: Thoughts

**This Fic**: Hopefully funny fic with random things happening here and there like My fave anime bobobo. Somewhat main focus on Kaidoh and Fuji's interaction involving mischief. Slight 0t5 except one member replaced poof! A little more new ot5 in chap 2. Summary Needs Work. PWP, OOCness, my first fandom.

**Please Note**: No bearing on story but here's info on their school-my creation-. The guys attend _Kouryuu University_, it has extremely high academic standings, an outstanding tennis program and focuses on business, the arts and sciences.

Also this is my first try at writing fanfic or any story for that matter

oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo

**When you gotta go, you just have to!**

**by Amaitoru**

"I have to use the facilities..where's th-" said Kaidoh

"Stop dancing around like that you've been whining for the last five minutes, it's annoying ore-sama." said Atobe

Kaidoh continues dancing in place, face flushed, looking around desperately for a toilet.  
_"What! no portable bathrooms. Thats just like Atobe-kun, he probably thinks they're beneath him"_ Kaidoh mussed_._

" But I really have to"  
_"I shouldn't have agreed to come see his 'precious' secluded beach tonight." Kaidoh thought_

Now a pause for Kaidoh and his thoughts:

It was the first night of their vacation they were spending it at the summer home of Tezuka, Echizen, Eiji and Fuji's boyfriend Atobe. Echizen wouldn't arrive until tomorrow due to his flight having been delayed. How they got together and stayed together for four years and counting was beyond him sometimes. How Eiji fit in there was also a mystery, he must have acrobatted (Is that even a word? He wonders) his way into their hearts, their love for him was plain to see. It gave him courage. He would to try and tell the one he liked about his feelings and hope that it would work out. Correction make that tomorrow or erm..the day after. I mean come on if the quiet seemly emotionless Echizen could do it there was hope.

A gong sounds. And we thank you. End pause.

"72 percent chance he may go on himself." Inui concluded. He knew his Kouhai would defy his prediction.

"Just do it in the bushes or behind a tree over there" Fuji suggested. Smiling wickedly. Gesturing towards a cluster of trees shrouded in darkness.

He new Kaidoh would be afraid, Fuji had seen his reaction to the picture he'd chosen earlier, though nothing showed for long on Kaidoh's face it was obvious through his actions, he had trembled slightly and inched closer to Inui who had been too engrossed in the movie to notice. It would be fun to taunt him and see the look on his face before he concealed it. It was kinda cute. "_Ah...there it goes"_ Fuji thought smiling as Kaidoh's expression changed briefly.

"Fshh" Kaidoh hissed

Kaidoh was **NOT** going in there_._ It reminded him of that scene where the killer jumped out and flayed everyone in that horror movie they'd watched earlier. Even if Inui stood guard. Hmm...being seen cowering in the bush by his crush scratch that, he'd die of embarrassment. No way was he letting on that he was apprehensive about going over there so, instead Kaidoh settled with saying "Unsanitary"

ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo

A growl was heard from Atobe as he waded in from the water. He landed on his butt grasping his right thigh.

"Oi, Atobe-kun got bit by a jelly fish." Eiji yelled.

"Atobe-sama demands to know how to counteract this."

Suddenly their university's cheering squad ran past singing "All bow to his royal highness Atobe-sama" "You must obey!, You must obey!" the guys watched with bulging eyes as the team dissapeared can-caning up the hill.

After remembering the squad had been invited to train at the villa during the summer and eyes were reinserted things returned to normal.

Eiji glomps Kaidoh. Who had begun making the one mile trek towards Atobe's mansion.

"Piss. Not. on...ore-sama" said Atobe

"That's the only way" said Fuji. His eyes became little slits, a quick flash of cerulean was seen as his smile grew wider.

After untangling him from Eiji, Fuji dragged a struggling Kaidoh back to the scene of the crime. He whispered in Kaidoh's ear assuring him that he shouldn't feel bad, he's helping Atobe-kun. "Besides" he smiled "When you gotta go, you just have to, it's part of nature."

"..."

Rumbles of laughter could be heard as everyone but Kaidoh quickly turns away.

"Don't you dare" warned Atobe _"He's really going to pe.."_

"NOOOO...!!" Shouted Atobe

Tezuka floats ashore on a sail boat. He hops out and shouts:

"50 laps"

"NYA..." yelled a startled Eiji

ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo

After running laps... the gang returned to the mansion with everyone going off to take showers. They later gathered in the living room talked and watched tv until grumbles of hunger put a stop to that. Fuji later wandered somewhat reluctantly into the kitchen to make dinner; this resulted after Inui said he'd cook. Inui's horrible tasting health drinks were world renowned he'd marketed them his freshman year of college and now in his third year at Kouryuu University the montrasities were making him rich mainly because of their use by the sports industry. Trainers and coaches swore by them not only because of the multitude of nutrients but because they could keep even the most unmotivated, lazy or unruly athlete in line. There were possible side affects to Inui's Drinks: fainting, occasional nosebleeds at time of consumption, light abdominal cramping although rare, stomach aches very common and nausea. His creations naturally prompted a state investigation but not a single illegal substance or unatural ingredient were found.

They all went to the same school now and due to Inui's unrestricted access the school's science labs and their misfortune of having him as a trainer for the tennis team; they were used as occasional guinea pigs and couldn't see how people survived his drinks. Needless to say Inui's annoucement caused a chain of fearful reactions to occur. A glomp to rival all glomps in recorded history stalled Inui and Kaidoh pounced thus the wrestling force of Eiji and Kaidoh formed making quick work of subduing Inui who'd been heading to the kitchen to cook god knows what. An unanimous vote was held, a barked order from Tezuka soon followed, then a unceremonious shove toward the kitchen by Atobe sent the elected Fuji on his way.

Fuji had been the one to convinced the diva to give the help a much needed vacation and now it had blew up in his face. He thought he had kept his prowess in the kitchen a well guarded secret. But unfortunately as he'd learned tonight his brother let it slip on his birthday Ryoma had inquired where he'd gotten the bento and lemon squares they'd been sharing and Yuuta happily explained that his brother cooked it as a gift. Ryoma later told kunimitsu who had kept the knowledge to himself until now. Everyone and their stomachs were internally greatful to Tezuka as they chowed down on buckwheat noodle salad with tofu and soy-chilli dressing and fought over the highly requested lemon squares.

oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo

Fuji's Recipe Nook and Cranny:

**Japanese buckwheat noodle salad with tofu and soy-chilli dressing**

For the dressing: 2 tsp. castor sugar 1 tbsp. light soy sauce 1 tbsp. Chinese cooking wine 2 tsp. sesame oil 2 small red chillies, deseeded and diced

For the salad:125g soba noodles 100g snow peas half, red capsicum, finely diced 1 carrot, shredded 2 Lebanese cucumbers, thinly sliced 4 red shallots, thinly sliced 2-3 tbsp coriander, chopped 1 tbsp. Vietnamese mint (optional), chopped 250g firm silken tofu fried shallots, to serve. serves 6

oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo

Do to demand and blackmailed laced tennis matches with his boyfriends, Fuji released his first cookbook three months later with another scheduled to follow and of course he made Inui agree to carry them in his shops. It suprised everyone that not all of the dishes he specialized in contained wasabi.

-owari-

oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo

Welcome to Amaitoru's Unnecessary Definition Corner:

**Flayed**: to burst, tear; To skin; to strip off the skin or surface of.

**Kouryuu** - hidden genius

-Internally instead of eternally was used purposely

oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo

I tried to get a beta but was unsuccessful. 20 beta's to see if they could look over a story, no luck. If I write anything else I'll try again.

oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo

Yes this is a new first chapter. I took down the original drabble and fixed it up more after a helpful review as you can see it's no longer a drabble. I think the extra detail to the story ruined the light and funny fic I was going for but I like this version better. I'm still thinking of things to add to it. But I think I'm done with this chapter other then fixing any further mistakes I don't plan on changing it.

**Chapter 2 **(Interogation):

While dropping off recipes for his next cookbook Fuji makes a discovery involving Kaidoh and Inui and decides to investigate.


	2. Chp2 Interogation

Nov. 11th I added some more detail throughout this chapter.

Thanks for reading!

90+ hits and 1 author fave thanks so much -glomps you all-

Italics and underlined: Signs

Bold: Word stressed

Sorry if chapter is kind of short. Please suggest a better major for Echizen!

Recap:

Do to demand and blackmailed laced tennis matches with his boyfriends, Fuji released his first cookbook three months later with another scheduled to follow and of course he made Inui agree to carry them in his shops. It suprised everyone that not all of the dishes Fuji specialized in contained wasabi.

Chapter 2: **Interogation**

Vacation had long since ended five month's ago to be exact. The new school year at Kouryuu University was in full swing. Fuji was back studying his photography now with a minor in culinary and Echizen marketing art and design. Inui physics, Tezuka sports medicine, Eiji sport broadcasting, Kaidoh zoology and Atobe was studying law they felt sorry for the offense. Sadly it was back to work and classes. But since it also brought with it the happy return to everyone's beloved tennis the complaints were kept to a minimum.

It was almost time for Fuji's next cookbook to be released so he was meeting with Inui now at one of his shops to drop it off for copying and distribution. He chatted with Inui for a while about business (things were going well and they were thinking of expanding) and tennis before leaving. Fuji was going to head home to eat lunch but something caught his attention as he left the shop. Fuji backed up and did a double take reread and continued to stare up at the storefront sign it read _Inui, Kaidoh & CO. Specialty Health Food Shop!_ Wait! What? They're business partners? Well now apparently he hadn't been the only silent partner. When did that happen? Are they together intimately? How long and how the heck did it get past him? His inquiring mind wanted to know. He decided that he'd find Kaidoh when he got home and get some answers. Fuji got into the limo and was whisked back to the mansion.

The limo rolled to a stop in the drive way and Fuji jumped out after the door was opened he ran up the front steps, after a brief search for his keys he entered the mansion. Looking across the livingroom he saw that the door to the library was opened. He looked in and was happy to find Kaidoh reading and even more so when he saw that he was alone. A devilish grin appeared as Fuji rubbed his hands together and whispered "Excellent. target acquired"

BLACK OUT

**Interogation Room**

Feet skittering

"Let go" kaidoh yelped

Chair scrapping along the floor

Soft thud heard soon after (kaidoh being placed upon it)

Nervous hissing (Kaidoh)

Rapidly fired questions from Fuji (he's whispering) what's said? (no one but Kaidoh will ever know)

Stuttered responses from Kaidoh could be heard slightly

"...after the w-wrestling match"

"My body..err got a little excited...

...he f-felt it"

"...wouldn't l-let me go until I t-told him."

**Line..Line..Line..Line..Line..Line..Line**

Eiji was playing a tennis game on the console in the livingroom when he heard someone come in, he glanced up and saw it was one of his boyfriends and was about to go speak to Fuji but thought better of it when he saw the intent look on his face. He watched as Fuji entered the library then raised an eyebrow when the lights in the library went off he knew Kaidoh was in there and he wondered what was going on. Just as he stood to go and investigate the door was closed with a light click. Now he was beyond curious and slunk over to the door and pressed his ear against it and what he could hear made him blush and sent the wheels turning inside his head. Smiling he shot away from the door like a madman in a car with nitro boosters blazing to tell the others.

Eiji successfully found and glomped his other lovers at various locations; Tezuka reading on the loveseat in their bedroom, Ryoma playing with his cat on one of the courts out back and lastly Atobe in the study yelling into the phone about purple curtains that hadn't been delivered. Once everyone was accounted for Eiji bounced about telling his boyfriends what he overheard. Since everyone was curious to know more they decided to assemble in the livingroom. Atobe and Eiji plastered themselves to the library door. Tezuka and Echizen listened from the couch as their boyfriends quietly relayed information. They couldn't hear Fuji but Atobe and Eiji could just make out pieces of Kaidoh's reponses.

**Back Inside Room**

Eyes opened

Twin cerculean lasers were unleashed

Answers tumbled forth from Kaidoh (methods used to get his confession have been classified)

Half an hour later:

"...love him"

"...together five months"

"...night of the dinner"

Then came the sound of a chair sliding again

Now feet were heading toward the door

**Outside the interogation room**

Atobe and Eiji glanced at each other thinking it would be a good idea to vacate their current positions. Hastily they peeled themselves off of the door with Atobe fleeing to the left and Eiji going to the right. Eiji executed a spectacular somersault into a back flip combo landing gracefully in front of the couch and then sat on Tezuka's lap his face the picture of innocence. Atobe wasn't so lucky he'd just made it to Echizen's side and was about to sit next to him and pull Ryoma into his lap when the door opened and Fuji came out followed by Kaidoh who had a light tinge to his cheeks.

Seeing that they were obviously spying lasers erupted zoning in on Atobe who was sure he felt the hairs on the back of his neck singe, he slowly turned to face Fuji and had the grace to look sheepish. Fuji's gaze traveled slowly around the room landing squarely on each of them though silent the warning was clear not a teasing word was to be said to Kaidoh about this incident. All eyes shifted as everyone suddenly found different areas of the room very intriguing. After everyone was dully burnt Fuji and Kaidoh headed to the kitchen to get some lunch. When the room temperature returned to normal livable standards the occupants moods lightened considerably and their thoughts quickly returned to the good news.

"It's official Inui and Kaidoh are...together!... together!

so happy!... so happy!" Eiji sang as he sasshayed around the room.

"hn.." said Tezuka a small smile emerged.

"Finally" said Echizen not taking his eyes off Eiji somewhat entranced by the swaying hips.

"Ore-sama already knew this" said Atobe looking smug

Echizen looked up at his boyfriend with golden eyes flashing and smirked "The monkey king **lies**"

"Brat" said Atobe as he rolled his eyes and leaned down and Kissed Ryoma chastly.

-End-

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Reviewer:

Thanks so much zielddhy

Hope the above revised longer version of my fic does justice for you it was only one chap but now 2 thanks.

1. I went back and tried to make who's speaking very clear, I didn't realize I was confusing people.

2. There was no plot when I begun writing this fic, there probably still isn't one. I was aiming for nonsense, random stuff happening for no reason like the bobobobo bobobo episodes I enjoy.

3. Fixed spelling. As for grammar? I suck, I will try to get a beta to help me with that.

Thanks again for your critique.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

I had fun writing this fic, I'm starting to like writing though I'm not good yet, What did you think?

I hope I get a beta for my second story. I've been thoroughly beaten with the grammar stick. I'm attempting a Inui x Kaidoh for my 2nd story.


End file.
